Arrows and Friends
by BabyBird101
Summary: Frank Zhang needed a good target practice and Leo Valdez needed some entertainment. Their conclusion? Tiny latino boys make great targets... or do they? Fluff and friendship ensue. K plus for injured Leo


Frank Zhang aimed at the tree and fired. Instantly the sharp point embedded itself in the exact spot. Sighing, he retrieved it, pulling the wood from the tip. The point stuck in the wood and he cursed in Latin.

The middle of the woods was a good place to practice but it was dull. He was a good marksman and had no doubt in his abilities to hit any target. But he needed something moving.

He aimed agin, this time for a minuscule knot on the tree. Dead center. Frank was bored; he realized as he retrieved his latest mark. Tugging it from the wood he inspected the now dull tip.

"Great," he grumbled. "I'll have to go and sharpen it... again."

Taking a few steps back he aimed, and took a deep breath. "Stop it!" screamed a sudden voice. A girl with green tinted skin and long auburn hair stepped out, holding up her hands. "I tolerated your stupid target practice long enough. I'm going to get scars! Do you have any idea how ugly that is?"

Taken aback he stowed his arrows. "S-sorry..."

"You should be!" she huffed and vanished back into the tree.

"Now I don't even have a target," he ran a hand through his short hair and shouldered his bow.

He began walking back to camp, depressed and slightly sore from all the practice. By the way the nymph reacted he must have been at it for a while. Stopping to tie his shoe he heard a noise above him. Carefully notching an arrow he peered into the trees.

The branches shook again and he tugged back on the bow string. Then, before Frank could react or even shoot properly a boy wearing an orange tee shirt and curly dark hair fell out and onto a lower branch.

"Ow..." the boy groaned, rubbing his head.

"Leo?" Frank asked, putting a hand on his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Leo pulled himself onto the branch, rubbing his now bruised chest. "I was just falling out of a tree."

"What were you doing up there anyway?" Frank tried to catch a good glimpse of the skinny boy through the pine needles.

"Lost a small automaton bird." He laughed a little, "didn't find it though. It flew off just as I caught up. I jumped, trying to get it and... well you saw what happened."

"Are you alright?"

"Think so," he paused and Frank heard the hiss of pain. "Maybe a little bruised but ok."

"How did you loose the bird anyway?"

"Flew out when Nyssa walked in," Leo stood and through the branches he could see the boy shaking a bit.

"Did you make it or...?"

"Nah," Leo waved him off and began climbing down. "I found it in the back of the bunker looking for spare parts."

"Spare parts for what?" Frank watched the skinny boy find a foot hold and lower himself closer to the ground.

"For– whoa!" Leo toppled over and fell the last six feet, flat on his back. "Ow..." He moaned again.

"You sure you're ok?" Frank shouldered his bow and offered a hand to his friend.

"Sure," Leo took the hand and pulled himself to his feet. He winced holding his side but waved Frank away. "So what were you doing out here anyway?"

Frank pulled a water bottle from his quiver and offered it to a grateful Leo. "Target practice."

"You do know they have targets down at the archery range right?" Leo rolled his shoulder carefully.

"To easy," Frank shook his head. "I came out here for a harder practice. But," he sighed. "So far it isn't working."

"I could help."

"By what?" Frank raised an eyebrow. "Making me hunt down your bird?"

Leo paled. "Like I'd let you shoot it! No way!" He calmed down. "I meant me."

It was Frank's turn to panic. "Not a chance. I could seriously hurt you!"

"We could get you some blanks," Leo pointed out. "I know for a fact I have some in the bunker."

Frank was still reluctant. "But..."

"Come on," Leo begged. "I'm bored and you need a target."

"Fine."

Leo opened the bunker doors and flew up the stairs, yelling behind him, "one second!"

While he was gone Frank looked around the bunker. It really was huge. He had been in it several times before but now he had had time to actually see it. Around the edges hundred of blue prints and parts hung around on desks and table. But the thing that caught his attention most was the huge bronze skeleton of an animal like machine. It was longer than two school busses and as tall as the Argo 2's main mast.

"Back!" Leo came back down the stairs, a sheath of arrows around his waist. It was almost as big as he was.

"Leo?" Frank didn't tare his eyes away from the giant beast. "What is that?"

The skinny Latino paused, his huge eyes becoming a bit misty. "That's going to be Festus."

"You mean your dragon?"

"Yep!"

"Why are you re building it?" Frank asked.

"Him," Leo became defensive. "Festus is a 'him'."

"Why are you building him then?" Frank amended.

Leo wrung his hands and looked down. "I'm not quite done with my quest." He mumbled, "still got a few loose ends to tie up."

Then the child of Mars remembered something. "Does this have anything to do with the time Kihone threw you off the ship?"

Leo nodded absentmindedly and handed over the arrows. "Three tons of feathered throwing sticks," he grinned, changing the subject.

"Blank arrows."

"Whatever," Leo shrugged. "So are you going to practice in the woods or are we staying in here?"

"Out."

"Would you prefer a specific spot or...?" he gestured out the door.

"Anywhere I guess," Frank shrugged. He still wasn't sold on the idea of shooting at his quest mate but Leo wasn't protesting and Frank wasn't quite willing to pass up a chance to practice.

"Alright," Leo grinned nearly skipped out, pulling his mass of curls into a strap of leather at the base of his neck. Frank raised an eye brow and Leo waved him off. "Shut up. no one's getting near my hair with any of their blasted scissors."

"To each his own," Frank rubbed the back of his nearly shaved head.

Leo nodded and continued to walk backward, watching Frank with both eyes and still avoiding every tree around him. "So you want to aim at a target on the ground or in the tree?"

"Judging by how I've seen you climb a tree before... ground." Frank laughed at the indignant look on Leo's face. "Take no offense."

"Apology not excepted," Leo threw a hand over his chest, pretending to be offended. "For your information I do know how to climb a tree."

"Prove it." Frank crossed his arms and watched as Leo approached the nearest pine and placed his hands on the branches. His jaw dropped as the tiny child scurried up the tree like a squirrel.

Glancing over a branch he called over the edge. "Impressed yet?"

"Yea..." the bigger boy stood, agape. "Now would you come down?"

"Why?" Leo balanced on a branch no bigger than his own arm.

"Because you're going to fall!" Frank gasped as Leo jumped from his branch to the next tree and sat in a spider's position on the branch.

"No I'm not."

"Quit showing off!" Frank shook his head. "You've proved your point."

"Alright, Alright," Leo sighed, then grinned wickedly. "But you have to catch me first!" Again he stood and jumped to the next tree, laughing like the child he entire way.

"What?" Frank ran below falling pine cones, watching his friend's precarious journey. "How am I supposed to catch you? You mean when you fall?"

"If I fall," Leo paused, glancing down. "I mean you've got to hit me. Use your bow."

Frank didn't want to make a choice between his friends safety and his own improvement. But there was still the possibility, if Leo fell, Frank could drop his bow and catch him. It was a slim chance but Leo looked so much like an excited puppy he gave in. "Fine. But it's not my fault when you get hurt."

"'Course not," Leo nodded. "Now..." he stood and carefully spanned the distance between two large branches. "The hunt is on!" He jumped on the next tree and Frank managed a smile as his latest arrow swept past Leo's ear, barely missing him.

"Come on," Frank muttered, aiming a little in front of Leo's body, just enough so it would hit his arm.

But Leo paused just before it could get him, and bashed into the tree. "Nice shot," he complimented. "But not quite good enough."

"How'd you know where I was aiming?" Frank called up to the still moving Leo.

"Good magicians don't reveal their secrets."

Frank aimed agiain, this time dead on, Leo wouldn't be able to dodge this one. He let go and to his astonishment Leo back bent, his hands firmly grasping a branch behind him, his feet planted on one in front.

"Dude!" Frank cried, almost laughing. "How? Just how?"

"Instinct," Leo lifted his legs from the branch and balanced on his hands. "Plain and simple." With one quick motion he latched his knees on a branch above him and swung to a sitting position then slid off, to run froward again. "Try to keep up!"

Frank grabbed another one, frustration grabbing his concentration this one went wild. "Hold still for a second!" He called.

"With my ADHD?" Leo laughed. "Never!"

Frank pulled three blanks and carefully aimed. Even if all three went wild, as long as they were in the same general direction he would get at least one. With a gentle THWIP all three sped toward Leo and he didn't manage to dodge all of them. The last one hit his hip and he gasped, gripping his side.

"Sorry," Frank winced along with his friends but Leo only grinned.

"Only one arrow? Really? I was expecting more from the great Zhang."

"You asked for it!" Frank unsheathed another feathered stick and shot. It went just in front of Leo's face and the boy cackled as it missed his nose by millimeters.

"Better!"

"Hey!" Frank cried indignantly. "I hit you last time."

"Still only one," Leo turned to his friend, still running along the branches like a squirrel. "As far as I've counted that's only one arrow out of... what ten?"

"Only nine." Frank pulled another weapon and shot, while the boy was distracted and managed a good THWACK on his shoulder. "Now it's ten."

"No fair," Leo rubbed his shoulder.

"It is to fair!" Frank laughed.

The trees began to thin and Frank felt the weight of the quiver decrease. Leo was now leaping like a bird from each tree, finding foot holds spread farther out. After a dozen more arrows Frank felt himself searching for a second for each arrow. A quick glance back showed only fifteen or so left.

Leo paused for a second, searching for a new foothold and that was all Frank needed to get a clear shot. He had aimed for a less painful spot, maybe hip bone or thigh, where nothing could be seriously hurt. But at the last second Leo tried to dodge and it hit his ribs with a loud THUNK!

"Ow!" Leo gripped his side.

Frank turned white as a sheet. "Sorry!" he called. "You turned."

"Good shot," Leo wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "But can you get one more? By my count you only have an odd seven." He leapt to the next branch, barely catching himself in time.

Frank sighed, but felt the challenge stir in him. "Fine, one more," he shook his head, exasperated. "But that's it. I'm almost out of arrows."

"Hit me with your best shot!" Leo yelled, arms wide. He didn't even move.

It was sneaky, and slightly mean, but Frank didn't mean any harm. He pulled two arrows out, setting them side by side so that Leo, still a ways away, wouldn't see both. With a deep breath to calm his racing heart he pulled back on the string and aimed across the small clearing. Leo didn't even twitch. There had to be something up his sleeve. Frank tightened his fingers and let go, both arrows flying, one slightly higher than the other.

Leo didn't see the second and lit the higher one, heading straight for his face, aflame. It went up in smoke within seconds. He didn't, however have time to celebrate his victory. The second arrow hit him a little to the left, right under his chest.

Cheering his own victory Frank didn't notice as Leo's legs crumpled beneath him and his sudden weight broke the thin branch.

The crash brought him back. "Leo!" Frank yelled, eyes widening at the sight of the skinny hanging by one arm, the other clenched over his chest. He ran forward, watching Leo numbly climb down.

Leo said nothing but all the cheer had left him and he sat against the tree trying hard to breathe.

"Leo?" Frank hesitated. "You ok?"

The latino shook his head numbly, still refusing to speak.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Leo's voice was tiny and breathy and he winced with every inhale.

Frank could feel his panic rising. "Come on, we have to get you back to camp." Leo didn't move and Frank felt increasingly awkward when he reached out to lift his little buddy.

"Don't!" Leo gasped with pain and gripped his side. "Don't..."

"I don't want to hurt you," Frank remained calm and knelt by Leo. "But we need to get you back to camp."

"I'll be fine," Leo smiled feebly. "But, just in case do you have any ambrosia?"

Begging inwardly he did Frank reached into his pockets. Nothing. Carefully he dumped the contents of his quiver. At the very bottom a small leather bag fell out. With trembling fingers Frank opened it up to see an old, stale piece of ambrosia. Thank the gods their food never went bad. He offered it to Leo who carefully began nibbling on the side. His face became less pained and he began to breathe easier.

"Thanks," he sighed.

"What are friends for?" Frank stood and offered a hand to Leo who stood, still careful not to hurt himself. Glancing around Frank felt really stupid when he had to ask, "Leo? Where are we?"

The skinny boy glanced around with hazy eyes and shook his head. "Dunno," his hand had not moved from his left side and Frank felt even more guilty than before. "But I think," he took a shallow breath, "I think we could follow our trail back. It's not like we were sneaking around."

"Alright," the child of Mars hovered by Leo as he walked, no limped, back the way they came.

It took only ten minutes for Leo to cave. "Stop," he moaned, letting his trembling legs bring him to the ground. Obediently his companion came and crouched next to him.

"Are you sure you don't know what happened?"

"I..." Leo bit his lip. "I think I broke my rib."

Frank blanched. "Oh great." He paused and prepared himself for his next words. "We can't wait till we get you back to camp. We have to do something now, if only to discover how bad it is." He pulled out an arrow. "I need you to hold still so I can cut off your shirt."

Leo wanted to protest but couldn't find the energy. He only sat completely still as Frank ran the edge of his arrow down Leo's camp shirt and pulled it off of him. The son of Hephaestus chuckled softly as if thinking of something. But he quickly stopped, the faint movement causing him to flinch. Frank's arrow nicked Leo's shoulder blade but he didn't say anything.

"Sorry," Frank winced.

"'S fine," Leo spoke breathily, shallow puffs of air slowly entering and leaving his body.

With care Frank dropped the arrow to the ground and began ripping the shirt off his thin companion. The first thing he saw as the bright orange fabric fell away was the bright violet bruises creeping up Leo's upper body.

His hip was almost blue and the area where Leo's hands had been guarding was not only red from his grip but a million shades of blue and purple form the arrow. The ribs stuck out from his frame, not unhealthily, but just enough to se the indent where they had cracked. It was swelling quickly which couldn't have been good.

"Oh gods," Frank's face drained of color. "I'm so sorry."

"I volunteered," the latino smiled weakly. He looked almost sick and refused to look at his exposed skin.

"We've got to get you back to camp. You need real help." Frank glanced over his injuries again.

"Can't you just wrap it up?" Leo asked his hand slowly creeping to his injured side.

"No," Frank shook his head. "If I wrap it up, sure it will feel better, but the fluids will build up in your lungs and you could get pneumonia."

"Wrapping up bad," Leo noted. "Got it."

Frank handed his torn shirt back and Leo put it on like a jacket, letting his hand wander back to his side. "Can you keep going?"

"Think so," Leo grunted and carefully stood, taking cautious steps he gave a small thumbs up.

They walked in silence other than Leo's shallow breaths and Frank's weight breaking several sticks on the earth. They found a few more arrows littering the ground and even in the trees. Following their trail back Leo's dark eyes flitted around the landscape.

"I know where we are," Leo's voice was startlingly thin and he pointed to a small path, almost invisible to the naked eye.

The sudden movement jarred his ribs and gasped in pain causing him to cough violently. Frank ran to his side, not knowing what to do and simply stood there, hands out should Leo fall over. The tiny boy's face was screwed up in pain and he put a hand in his mouth, desperately trying to stop the jerks.

As the coughs slowly died Frank struggled to speak. "Are you ok?"

Leo shook his head but didn't pull his hand away from his mouth.

Frank's voice shook, "Leo?"

The son of Hephaestus refused to move his hand and, eyes wide with terror, Frank caught sight of the red liquid slowly trickling from his fingers. All concept of his injury forgotten Frank tugged his hand off and looked at it. A small pool of blood sat in the work worn palm. Looking up he saw the trickle of liquid form Leo's mouth, seeping into the crevasse in his lips. "I..." Leo chocked and coughed more his face pinched with pain.

"Come on," Frank went to Leo's uninjured side and lifted his arm. The boy winced, gripping his side harder but didn't make a sound.

"Do you have any idea why I'm coughing up blood?" Leo asked eyes lazily glancing around.

"I think," Frank bit his lip. "I think your rib might have punctured your lung."

"That's not good," Leo's voice sounded unconcerned and that scared Frank more than anything before.

His eye lids were drooping and he looked ready to pass out, even in these few minutes. 'He needs serious healing,' Frank thought. He was to scarred to think what might happen if Leo didn't get it.

"That way," Leo huffed, pointing with his free hand down the trail then wincing. "Take a right..."

Frank met a fork, in the path a moment later. He could see how exhausted his friend was even fate only this short time and he knew they would have to take a break again. But he didn't want to, more than anything he just wanted Leo with the Apollo kids or the Hecete kids with their wicked healing powers.

"There should be a larger path cutting off, that should take you to camp," Leo's voice was so faint he hardly caught it.

'Lack of air,' Frank's heart beat was quick. 'He's suffocating!'

Desperately trying to distract himself from his budding guilt he asked. "How do you know these woods so well?"

"Been out here a lot," Leo whispered. "I like to wander sometimes," he inhaled quickly, "it clears my head."

"Let's hope it does that now," Franks worry returned in full force.

They walked for a few more moments, Leo's straps shaking even more. But the boy's face was set and he refused to stop. Franks heart pounded. They had to stop.

"Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we stop for a second?"

Leo smiled gratefully and, had he not been injured, Frank would've gave him the speech about pride getting in the way of your head. "Sure."

They paused and Frank took the smaller boy's arm from around his shoulders. Leo leaned against a tree, his ripped shirt slipping from one shoulder. His side was turning an even darker shade of violet, his thin frame now distorted by the swelling. Leo's eyes closed and when he tried to take a deep breath his face lost all color and he returned to his shallow puffs of air.

From his back pack he pulled a half empty water bottle and offered it to Leo. He eyed it for a second before shaking his head.

"Your throat has to be red raw," Frank winced his choice of words. "Come on. It will at least clean the blood from your mouth.

Hesitantly Leo took the bottle and squirted a small amount into his mouth then spat it out, the water a dark pink as it fell to the ground. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"It's the least I can do right now."

"Are you sure you can't wrap it up?" Leo asked.

"It's to dangerous," Frank shook his head. "You can't risk more injury right now."

"But it would only be for a few minutes," the tiny boy was begging.

"No," Frank tried to stay stalwart but his will was fading.

"Just until we get to the healers?"

"I..." Frank looked over Leo's desperate face. "I can't. I don't want to make anything worse."

Leo nodded, his face dropping. "I think the ambrosia has worn off," he mumbled.

"Should we move on?"

"You're the one who asked to stop," Leo's smile was weak but sincere.

They kept going, the trees thinning around them. "Almost there," Frank said it to encourage himself as much as Leo.

"How long do you think we've been gone?" Leo asked, eyes raking over the approaching camp.

"Maybe an hour," Frank guessed. He had been practicing for at least an hour and he didn't doubt the same could be said for Leo. Then their 'training' had taken a long time but less than an hour. And with as long as it took for them to walk back Frank's real guess was more around three hours.

Leo nodded, obviously having lost track of time. "I wonder if anyone noticed we were gone."

"Leo!" A girl's voice yelled. "Frank!" Piper ran up to them, Haze, close behind.

"Where were you two?" Hazel brushed her mass of curly hair out of her eyes. She looked to her boyfriend. "You said you'd only be gone for a few minutes."

"How long has it been?" Frank asked.

"Four hours."

"I was so worried," Piper hugged Leo, knocking his arm off Frank's shoulder.

"No!" both Frank and Leo gasped.

The smaller boy pushed Piper off, arms clutched to his side. Piper's billion color eyes widened. "What happened?"

"We'll explain later," Frank brushed her question off. "But we need to get him to the big house."

Hazel nodded. "I'll run up and tell Chiron."

Piper's gaze fell from his pale face down to the ripped shirt as they helped Leo limp to the big house. "May I see?"

"Won't do you any favors," Leo's voice was breathy. "Except maybe make you loose your lunch." He smiled but no one joined him.

The daughter of Aphrodite carefully moved the folds of the bright orange shirt. Her hand clapped over her mouth and her cheeks turned slightly green. Even in the few moments since they had checked it somehow it seemed worse. Maybe in was the fact that the sun shone off the violet bruise making it seem black. Red spirals of blood seemed to have drilled their ways across his chest.

"Oh gods," Piper's stomach filled with led. "How are you standing?"

"I've been asking myself that for a while," Leo groaned.

"Do you know what's wrong?" she looked to Frank.

"I think his rib has punctured his lung," Frank bit his lip. "But I can't be sure."

"We have to hurry."

"That's what I said."

A few glanced their way but most ignored them as they slowly made their way to the big house. Leo's breaths became shorter, sharper, and his feet dragged. Piper dashed ahead to open the big house's doors.

Chiron sat in his wheel chair, his ancient eyes worried. Hazel stood in front of him, trying to explain what had happened while two or three Apollo kids stood behind, nodding but looking confused anyway.

They turned to the door as Frank led the limping Leo to the nearest chair.

"What happened?" Chiron said seriously.

"I- I," Frank's face became almost as green as Leo's. "I shot him with a blank arrow."

"A what?" Hazel cried.

Piper's face became a frigid shade of red. "Explain," she growled.

"I didn't want to and I didn't mean to hurt him I swear," Frank began babbling.

"What happened?" Chiron asked, his tone kinder.

"'S not his fault," Leo's voice could barely be heard but he pushed aside one of the healers. "I told him to use me as a target. I was being stupid. I got cocky." He begged Chiron to understand.

The centaur nodded. "I assume you provoked him?" He asked.

"Yes," Leo confirmed. "It's my fault. I made him."

"But I still had my own choice," Frank's hands balled into fists.

"It does not matter whose fault it was was," Chiron held up his hands. "We must fix this problem." He turned to the Apollo children, whose faces were white with concern.

"Don't butter it up," Leo leaned back in the chair, his lips slightly blue. "How bad is it?"

"His lung's been punctured," said the tallest boy. "He has internal bleeding and his rib is dislodged. He can't really heal this himself. At this rate he won't be able to breathe within an hour. I... I don't know of we can fix this."

"Should we take him to a hospital?" Piper asked.

"That would be dangerous," Chiron latched his hands together. "With all that machinery it would be difficult to hide him from the monsters."

"But- but," Piper sputtered. "He's going to- to..." her eyes filled with tears.

"Jenna," the tall boy directed a fast looking girl. "Go get Tyler."

"Who's Tyler?" Hazel watched the girl leave.

"A child of Hecate," the boy turned. "He has the best healing magic in camp. If he can't do it no one can."

"And if her can't," Piper's charm speak came out, almost unknowingly, "we take him to a hospital."

"Yes," Chiron agreed.

A skinny blonde boy stepped inside a few moments later with a wild look in his eyes. "Where's the fire?"

"Here," Leo smiled but his voice was so faint that they could hardly hear it.

Tyler leaned down next to Leo, careful hands prodding the injured area. "Can you fix it?" Piper asked.

"I think so," he nodded. "Take him into the infirmary, I need a clear space. This might take a while."

A strong Apollo kid gently lifted Leo and carried do him to the infirmary. Leo looked like he was trying to protest but he could hardly breathe.

Chiron held Piper, Hazel and Frank back. "We must give Tyler the space he needs. And we must pray for the gods protection."

Hazel clasped her hands and began silently mouthing a prayer to the gods. Piper touched her shoulders gently. Frank just stood like a stone as if waiting for someone to yell and him. Guilt washed over him and he could hardly breathe himself.

Chiron waited nearby, hands clasped tight, staring into the embers nearby. That fire might move died months ago but by some kind of magic the red embers still gave off their own heat.

Heavy steps could be heard outside and the group in the room turned as Jason, Percy and Annabeth ran in, Nyssa close at their heals. "What happened?" Percy asked, panicked.

"Someone said they saw Leo up here." Annabeth added.

"They said he was hurt," Jason finished.

Piper walked to Jason and intertwined hands. "He has a broken rib and a punctured lung." She pointed to the infirmary. "They're doing all they can. But we don't know..." she trailed off, her voice catching.

"Chiron?" Nyssa turned to the centaur, worry for her little brother etched in her face.

"This is indeed true," Chiron confirmed.

"Oh gods," Percy winced, paling.

"What happened?" Annabeth repeated.

"Yes," Chiron nodded at Frank. "I would like to know the details myself."

Frank sat down, cold sweat across his face and guilt eating away at his insides. He relayed the story, clumsily at first then faster, self loathing in every word. "And that's when Piper and Hazel found us. We came up here as fast as we could. I'm so sorry."

"No one blames you buddy," Percy put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You haven't seen Tyler's work," Annabeth smiled, sitting on the other side of Percy. "He's never failed. I've seen him heal brain damage and heart attacks."

Frank nodded weakly, but he didn't say anything else.

It felt like eternity, waiting for the door to the infirmary to open. And when it did everyone's hearts stopped. Tyler walked out, face unreadable.

"Well!" Piper squeaked, whole body tense.

"He's going to be fine," Tyler smiled weakly. "Now if you'll excuse me I need a two week nap."

The seven jumped up, and without thought, ran to the door. The few Apollo there were talking to Leo gently.

The sight, while comforting, was still horrifying. The tiny figure lay, skinny and bruised and paper to the bone. Even his natural tan couldn't hide his exhaustion and weakness.

"And you can move?" Jenna asked.

"Relatively," Leo spoke, his voice less breathy.

"Good." She smiled, looking up. "I think you have visitors."

Leo's eyes flicked to his friend and his sister, but before he could say anything the tall boy stood in front of the bed. "No you don't," he argued. "This kid's just gone through the equivalent of surgery. He does not need anymore stress form six high strung–"

"Zip it!" Leo snapped. "I want to see my friends."

The boy stepped aside reluctantly and the seven tumbled over themselves, sitting on the beds next to him or simply standing. Frank stood back, guilt still eating at him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Piper asked. "I still think we should've taken you to a hospital–"

"Calm down beauty queen," Leo grinned. "I'm fine, I promise."

"How'd he fix it?" Percy asked, eyeing the massive bruise.

"Magic," Leo laughed, setting his head back on the pillow. His dark curly hair hung in his face and he blew it out of the way. "He muttered some magic spell and my rib snapped back in place, gods did that hurt," he winced at the memory. "Then with a few, slow acting ones he healed up my lungs."

"Which is still going through his system," the tall boy interrupted. "Which is why you shouldn't be talking."

"Stuff it short stack," Leo rolled his eyes.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Piper still seemed unsure and directed her question to Jenna.

Jenna nodded. "The spells should take a lot of his energy for a day or so but he's free to walk around as long as he doesn't try to lift anything or run around. He should be as good as new in about a week."

Piper sighed and collapsed against Jason's chest. "Good."

Jason smiled and Leo held up two feeble thumbs up to his friend.

Frank still stood back, his guilt still horrible but his terror fading. Leo would be ok.

"Get over here Frank," Leo gestured him over and went to sit up.

"No you don't," Jenna placed firm hands on his shoulders.

"Oh calm down," Leo rolled his eyes and again gestured Frank over. The child of Mars waited for his verbal punishment, even a hidden one.

But he didn't get one.

"See this kid?" Leo grinned. "He's the only reason I'm alive."

"What?" Frank gawked. "It's my fault your in here in the first place! I'm the one who shot you."

Leo shook his head. "Did you see the way I was running around after that little bird? At that rate I would've gotten myself hurt anyway. But, at least, you were there to make sure I actually got help."

Frank began sputtering, "but- I..."

Leo smiled, leaning back on the bed. "Now go away. The patient does need some sleep."

Nyssa paused for a moment and kissed her little brother on the forehead. She never had been the one for affection but Leo appreciated the gesture. "Get better soon little brother," she whispered rubbing the top of his head.

The seven walked out of the room, with a sigh of relief from the tall Apollo boy. But he wasn't the only one who felt better.

Frank was smiling, hands intertwined with Hazel's. His guilt had died down. Leo really was his friend.

BREAKLINE

Leo walked into his workshop with a nagging Piper behind him. "You need to be resting!" She protested, hands on hips. "You heard what Jenna said. No–"

"Heavy lifting," Leo rolled his eyes. "So you've told me a hundred times."

Piper turned red. "Do you see my point now? Please go back," she clasped her hands.

"I'll work detail," Leo countered. "I'll even sit down if you'd like. Calm down beauty queen."

Piper huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm not leaving. I'm going to make sure you don't strain yourself."

Leo rolled his eyes and went to work on the half finished control disk. It was a delicate piece of machinery and Piper could see the concentration in the ADHD boy.

Eventually Piper became bored and started walking around the skeleton that would soon be Festus. It was a perfect mix of celestial bronze and imperial gold. Both were perfectly melded in its own places.

"Bronze is stronger," Leo said, glancing up at the child of Aphrodite.

"What?"

"You were looking at Festus," he glanced up, a pair of enormous goggles making his eyes twice as big. "Bronze is stronger, less easy to move but is also heavier. Gold is more malleable, and lighter but it needs bronze so it won't break to pieces at high speeds.

"You've got good headway," Piper offered.

Leo nodded. "Sometimes I think it would be faster with other people. Then I realize no one else can see it."

"See what?"

He helps out his hands. "The mental blueprint. Hephaestus has sent me inner plans. I know how to fix him. Down to the last screw."

Piper whistled, impressed. "So you really plan on doing it all by yourself?"

"Maybe," he bit his lip. "I did most of the Argo 2 by myself."

Piper felt a but guilty. She and Jason should've tried to be a bit more help with the ship. He would talk to him later, see what they could do to.

Someone's footsteps could be heard from the entrance, knocking Piper out of her thoughts.

"Frank!" Leo smiled, looking up from his work. "Nice to see you buddy."

"Came to return this," Frank held up a bronze automaton bird with quickly whirring wings.

"Go Frank," Leo cheered. He stood quickly, making him pause, wincing.

"Leo," Piper warned. "Don't strain yourself."

"Quiet beauty queen," he took the frantically fluttering bird in his hands and it wildly tried to peck at him.

"Carefull," Frank held up a couple of bloody fingers. "I went to Nyssa for slight wing repair and it freaked out."

"He's just scared," Leo cooed at it. "Calm down," he petted the top of it's head and it blinked glowing eyes at him before curling up on his hand and going into sleep mode.

"How'd you do that?" Frank asked, eyes wide.

"That's my secret." Leo placed the bird in his tool belt. "So where'd you find it?"

"In a glade halfway through the forest, I've been up since five this morning looking for it."

"You did that?" Leo smiled.

"Sure," Frank shrugged. "We're friends right?"

"Yea."

**just a sweet one shot I did. Hope you like :)**


End file.
